


Operation Kuron

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'kangst', Angst, Blood and Injury, Choking, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Handcuffed Together, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I am so sorry, I mean really, I should be sleeping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), KLANCE OH MAMA, Keith and Lance receive a beating, Kuro is a bastard, LMFAO - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Shiro and Keith dated, Scars, Shiros sorry baby, So much angst, because..., but now they have voltron, but the warnings there just in case, i have ten drafts and 4 ongoing, i should stop posting new stuff what's wrong with me, im so sorry, im sorry, kangst, klance, klangst, not a lot, not too graphic, so they don't like eachother like tha, thats so cringey why do i use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: This wasn't his Shiro.He couldn't go up to him and say it- how could he? Just walk up to him, ask 'Shiro, are you fake?'No, he couldn't do that.Especially if he were some type of clone.It could be dangerous.





	1. The Kuron, The Lance, and The Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD SERIOUSLY STOP PISTING NEW THINGS-- I HAVE FOUR ONGOING AND TEN DRAFTS, AND ANOTHER PART FOR SHATTERING KEITH??
> 
> SEASON TWO AND THREE SPOILERS, UNBETAD LIKE ALL OF MY WORKS ARE

Shiro wasn't acting the same.

Not necessarily different, but not the same.

He couldn't describe it.

Not only did he act different, he looked different.

His eyes... they were almost black, now. His scar had gotten smaller, and his jaw had gotten wider. And his haircut.

Oh, God. That stupid haircut. 

Keith was normally the one to cut his hair. Shiro had only trusted him to bring something sharp near his head, especially in the Garrison, when they were still a thing. They had broken up, sure, but it was mutual. They both didn't like eachother like that- It was more of a brotherly love.

Even so, Shiro only ever trusted Keith to cut his hair.

So, when Shiro cut it himself, he refused to let the pain show. 

He kept a calm face, holding everything in.

But that's when he knew- Something wasn't right.

 

This wasn't _his_ Shiro.

He couldn't go up to him and say it- how could he? Just walk up to him, ask _Shiro, are you fake?_

No, he couldn't do that.

Especially if he were some type of clone.

It could be dangerous.

Instead, he wound up sitting in the common room, distractiong his thoughts with a book.

There was no way that was true... He just... wasn't thinking right. He's had too much numvil. That was it.

Yea.

His thoughts were startled away as Lance dropped his head onto Keith's shoulder, causing Keith to chuck his book in Lance's direction.

"What the hell, man?!" Lance yelped, removing his head from Keith's shoulder and scrambling further away. 

Keith leaned back with a sigh, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Sorry," he muttered, feet tapping nervously on the floor. "You startled me."

"No shit, Sherl-" Lance started to growl at him, but Keith quickly cut him off.

"Does Shiro seem... different, to you?" He asked, opening an eye and turning his head to face Lance.

A smirk played at the edges of Lance's mouth. "Well, there's that fucking haircut-" Lance out up his hand to keep Keith from interrupting when he opened his mouth. Keith closed it with a huff, crossing his arms and facing Lance fully, both eyes opened. "I mean, seriously, it's like the guy just cut it until it was out of his eyes. It's so fucked up."

"I normally cut his hair."

"You?" Lance gasped, placing a hand on his chest in mock shock. "Mr. I have a mullet for a brain?"

Keith glared. "Seriously, Lance. Does he seem different?"

Lance's grinning face quickly took on a solemn expression as he thought. 

"I mean... yea, kinda. Normally, he's really supportive of us and shit, right?" Keith nodded. "He just... I dunno. He kept putting you down when you gave us orders."

Keith furrowed his brows in confusion... Had he been doing that?

"I guess..." Keith mumbled, looking at his feet. Because of that, he didn't notice Shiro walking in the room until Lance spoke up.

"Oh, hey Shi-" Lance cut off with a gasp. 

Keith shot up from his seat, instinctively reaching for his knife.  

Shiro- no, not Shiro,- had his hand around Lance's neck in a death grip, while the other was locked around Lance's flailing arm by the wrist.

Lance's mouth was parted, ever so slightly, in a desperate attempt to get more oxygen. His eyes couldn't decide between Shiro or Keith- betrayal or anger.

Keith was frozen to the spot, shocked that it was Shiro. Shiro, choking the life out of Lance. 

He stared with wide eyes as Lance made an attempt to kick Shiro's gut, but Shiro held him too far away- too high.

Lance made a sound like he was trying to say Shiro's name, or Keith, but it came out as a pathetic whimper.

That's what finally got Keith moving.

He jumped onto Not-Shiro's back, wrapping his arms around his neck, trying to cut off his oxygen, just like Shiro was currently doing to Lance.

"Let go of him!" Keith shouted, wrapping his arms around the imposters neck tighter.

The imposter let out a strangled gasp, but didn't let go. Instead, he dropped Lance's limp wrist, using his prosthetic to pry away Keith's arms.

Keith gripped his own wrists to keep them from budging.

When that didn't work, Not-Shiro started to burn his arms. It didn't work, but it loosened Keith's arms slightly.

Gritting his teeth to keep the screams in, he stepped on Shiro's ass, pushing himself higher while holding on tighter.

Keith looked over the imposters shoulder, watching Lance's eyes fight to stay open. 

Practically growling, he pulled one arm from Not-Shiro's neck, away from the fake hand that was trying to burn his skin off, and dug his fingers into the arm holding Lance, grinning smugly as he hit one of Shiro's pressure points.

Not-Shiro gasped in pain, hand letting go of Lance's neck, sending him crashing onto the couch.

Lance gasped, hands flying to his neck as he inhaled large breaths of air, filling his burning lungs.

He couldn't look at Lance for long, though, as the imposter stumbled backwards a few steps, hand burning hotter on Keiths skin, causing him to cry out.

How had no one heard what was going on?

Keith could hardly take Shiro when he held back, maybe winning one match, so how was he supposed to beat this without someone's help? By the looks of it, Not-Shiro was _not_ holding back, and was using his Galra hand to burn Keith, while Lance was a little... busy, at the moment. You know, filling his lungs with air?

He moved his arm from Not-Shiro's arm to his neck once more, wrapping above his other arm, gripping the back of his neck to keep it there.

Not-Shiro growled, _fucking growled_ , removing his Galra hand from Keith's arm, instead placing on top of Keith's head.

His eyes widened in panic as he saw the hand approach his skull, trying to jerk his head away when Not-Shiro grabbed it.  

White hot pain filled his head as Not-Shiro clutched it with his Galran hand. His eyes watered as a scream was torn from his throat, barely able to register that Lance had gotten to his feet. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, just as a few tears got loose.

Seriously, how had no one heard?!

Black dots entered his vision as Not-Shiro's human hand grabbed the back of his shirt, throwing him off of Not-Shiro and into Lance, who had gotten up seconds prior.

Keith groaned in pain as his body collided with Lance's, unable to muster the energy to make any other sounds.

He landed on top of Lance, head slamming into the ground once more.

He was hardly able to hear the incoming footsteps over the ringing in his hears.

God, his head hurt.

Someone was speaking to him, but it sounded like they were underwater...

He blinked a few times, trying to make the world stay still for one God damned second.

The world was still spinning, but it would have to make do. He felt Lance trying to push him off gently, and he realized that Not-Shiro was just standing there, a smirk tugging on his lips. 

Grunting, he placed his hands beneath him, trying to push himself up. He managed to get into a crawl position as his arms started to collapse under the weight. He quickly removed his hands, leaning back into the kneel position as he tried not to puke from the sudden movement.

There was more talking.

Keith couldn't comprehend what they were saying, looking at the two other people in the room with blurry vision.

"Lan-Lance," Keith gasped, trying to stand up. "Go-"

Keith broke off when he saw Lance, who was pinned under Not-Shiro, a knee on his chest. The Galran hand covered Lance's face, muffling his screams as the heat burnt his face.

With a newfound burst of energy, Keith pulled out his knife, stumbling as fast as he could to Not-Shiro without collapsing.

Apparently, Not-Shiro had thought Keith was down for good, not able to move much. He didn't notice when Keith stepped behind him until it was too late. 

Keith slashed down with his knife, just barely managing to stab fake Shiro in his arm with the knife before he dodged it, letting go of a panting Lance in the process. 

"O~h, the kitten has claws, does he?" Shiro, no, not Shiro, purred, ripping the knife out of his arm. A few droplets of red blood hit the ground. 

"Fuc-Fuck you," Keith spat, words slurring together.

"Oh, baby, I would, but we broke up years ago," Not-Shiro purred.

What?

What did that mean?

Was... 

Was the break up... not mutual?

Not-Shiro took advantage of his hesitation, moving forward with incredible speed, if Keith had blinked, he would have missed it. Even though he didn't blink, he hadn't been able to dodge the incoming attack.

He had barely moved his own arm when the fist collided with his stomach, the air rushing out of him. Keith doubled over from the impact, gasping for breath. 

Fast as lightning, fake Shiro kicked the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel. 

Keith struggled as Not-Shiro grabbed his head once more, beginning to panic. He was going to be burnt again- he didn't want to be burnt again-

Not-Shiro twisted his arm behind his back, forced him to the ground above his other arm,  just as the pain blossomed fresh in his head.

Keith cried out, jerking in his hold. Not-Shiro had a knee on his back, forcing him to stay down.

Not-Shiro leaned down, breathing in the scent of his neck. Keith tensed, but didn't stop screaming.

"My, my, how could he let someone like you go?" Not-Shiro licked his neck. "Oh, wait, I know," he twisted his arm harder. "You're an orphan, someone nobody ever loved, someone nobody _could_ love. To make things even better," he purred, biting down on Keith's shoulder. "you're the enemy. A monster. You really think he thought you were 'still Keith?" Keith's screams were reduced to whimpers and sobs, fresh tears running down his face. Not-Shiro laughed, drawing blood from where he bit. "He lied. He could never love you, romantically or platonically, you're _nothing_ to him, you useless, stupid, pathetic Galra bit-"

"Stop!" he heard Lance yell, somewhere to his left. 

Suddenly, the pain was lessened, just as the weight on his back was removed. His arm was free, but he couldn't find the energy to move it. It flopped uselessly to his side. 

Groaning, he cracked his eyes open, trying to figure out what was going on.

Blurry Not-Shiro had Lance pinned to the wall, a knife against his throat, both arms trapped within Not-Shiro's Galran one.

Lance was scowling at Not-Shiro, hesitantly flicking his eyes over to Keith's crumpled form with concern in his eyes every few seconds.

Not-Shiro followed his gaze, right before Lance stomped on his foot. Not-Shiro pressed the knife tighter to his throat, frowning at Lance.

"Now, now. Behave."

Lance spat at Not-Shiro.

Frowning again, Not-Shiro wiped the spit off his cheek, turning his head to face Keith, whose eyes were struggling to stay open. 

"Kitten," Not-Shiro drawled out. Keith stiffened. It was a pet name Shiro had used on him, when they were dating in the Garrison. "Come here."

Keith glared at him weakly.

Not-Shiro chuckled at it, shaking his head fondly. "Would you like Lover boy here to lose a few fingers?"

Keith inhaled sharply; Lance stiffened beneath Not-Shiro.

Ignoring the dizziness, nausea and pain, Keith slowly lifted himself onto shaky arms.

"Keith, no, it's fine, stay there-!"

"Faster," Not-Shiro growled, pressing the knife down hard enough to break a bit of skin. Blood trailed down from the small cut.

Swallowing down the vomit that threatened to come up, Keith lifted himself onto trembling legs.

It was only a few steps, he could do it, just a few steps-

He nearly collapsed by the time he got there. 

Once he was close enough, Not-Shiro let go of the knife, using his free hand grab something from his pocket, and lock it around Keith and Lance's wrist. 

Keith watched it all with blurred vision; He was using all of his energy to stay standing. 

Letting go of Lance's wrists, he grabbed another cuff link, and locked it around their other wrists.

Lance tried to jerk his hand away, only to receive a sharp back hand that made his head spin.

Not-Shiro grabbed their wrists, locked something around the cuff, then locked that to a hook on the wall. 

Lance just barely reached it without going off the ground. Keith, on the other hand, was on his toes, trying to keep his arm from being pulled from it's socket.

Not-Shiro stood in front of Keith, forcefully lifting his chin up. 

Keith kept his gaze downcast. 

"Baby, don't be like that. Look at me."

Not-Shiro sighed, placing his robotic hand on Keith's head again.

Keiths breath hitched, eyes widening in panic. Just as he was about to look at Not-Shiro, it started up again. He didn't want to be burnt- why is he being burnt- what did he do-

Squeezing his tears eyes shut, Keith started apologizing and begging to Not-Shiro.

Whenever he burnt his head, it felt like someone was splitting his head in two. 

It hurt so much.

He felt Lance try to free their arms by pulling, only to put more strain on Keith's arm. 

"I guess I should find the others, seeing as I won't get my kiss, hm?" Not-Shiro asked, removing his hand from Keith. He walked through the doors, locking them shut as they closed.

Keith sagged bonelessly against Lance, unable to hold himself up any further. 

"God, Keith, I am so sorry-" Lance whispered, trying to give more of a support for Keith to lean on.

"...not your... fault..." Keith mumbled, eyes drifting shut.

"Hey- no! Stay awake, um, okay- uh- when did you and Shiro start dating? That's a long story, right?" Lance yelled desperately, trying to keep Keith awake.

"'n Garrison... few months... broke up... few weeks 'efore K'r'bros... th-thought... was mutual..." Keith trailed off, eyes closing once more.

"Keith, stay awake, buddy, Keith-"

"Your... face..."

"Stings, but it's fine. Your head is bleeding, and probably fucked up from being burnt- I am so sorry-"

"Lance..." An idea hit Keith, but he couldn't yell. "Yell... 'lura..."

"I'm an idiot," Lance muttered. Why hasn't he thought of that earlier?! "Allura!" He screamed. 

"N..no... 'tercom..."

"'tercom? Inter...com?"

He felt Keith nod against him.

Lance looked around the room. They were pretty close to the door... If he stretched his leg enough, he could reach it.

"I'm sorry, this is going to hurt."

Lance lifted up one leg, pulling as far away as he could from the hook, trying to reach the button. 

Keith whimpered, probably from the pull on his already hurt arm.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Just a few... more... got it! Allura!" He screamed, keeping his foot pressed on the button. He could hear Keith trying to hold down sobs. Poor guy. "Allura, we're in the fucking training deck! Send help! Oh, and the Shiro is not Shiro! He nearly killed Keith and I!" 

"Oh my- Lance, I'm sending Hunk-"

Lance shifted a little bit, trying to get a better hold on the button.

Keith screamed.

"Oh my God, okay- letting go now!" He took his foot off of the button, bringing it back and going on his toes so Keith's arm wouldn't be pulled further. 

Sagging against Lance once more, Keith whimpered. "Hurts..."

"I know, buddy, I know," Lance ignored the sting on his face. "Help is on the way," he muttered, hoping it was true. He hadn't quite heard what Allura said.

Damned Galra hand.

"Hey, Keith," he nudged Keith with his shoulder. He got no response. "Keith?" He nudged Keith again. This time, his head lolled onto Lance's shoulder.

Looking down (once again ignoring his own pain, Keith was more important right now), he saw Keith's bleeding forehead, that had turned purples around the edges, had started to slow down. His hair was singed from where Sh- Not-Shiro had burnt his head. The most worrying thing about his appearance?

His eyes were closed.

Lance couldn't check to see if he was breathing, unless he placed his ear right below Keith's nose, which would be impossible.

_Nothing's impossible._

Trying to place his ear under Keith's nose, he started screaming, ignoring the pull of his tight, burnt skin.

"Allura! Hunk! Pidge! Fuckin- Coran!"

A slight puff of hair hit his ear.

He sighed in relief, but Keith was still hurt, and needed medical attention, fast.

"Allura!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so to clarify some shit, kuron kinda burnt his head but electrocuted it at the same time nad his hair is still completely there, just a little burnt?

Hunk came minutes after he had yelled for Allura.

He was in his armour, panting harshly as he held his bayard in his left hand.

"Finally," Lance muttered. "Get us out of this, then get Keith in a pod."

Hunk nodded, grabbing the cuffed wrists that weren't being hung from the wall. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, you know, just your typical clone of Shiro trying to kill us. Just the usual," Lance rolled his eyes, twisting his aching wrist when it was free.

"Injuries?" Hunk asked, accidentally jostling Keith's bad arm.

Keith whimpered, eyes fluttering open. "S...sto-stop..."

"It's okay, Keith, it's just Hunk," Lance reassured him, while Hunk flashed him an apologetic smile. Hunk went back to freeing their wrists from the wall, which was good, because wow, were his feet sore from being on his toes. He would stop, but it would just hurt Keith further. He wasn't tall enough and he was too hurt to stand on his toes.

Keith lifted his head from Lance's shoulder, hissing when it moved his dislocated arm.

"Injuries, right. Okay. Not-Shiro, or whatever his name is, kind of burnt my face and probably fractured a rib because I'm having trouble breathing. He fucked up Keith's head, I think he burnt it? But if he burnt it Keith's hair would be gone so maybe it was electrocution? I dunno. He's also got a cut on his forehead, as you can see, probably some bruised ribs, a dislocated arm, and the clone guy bit his shoulder."

"What? Why?!" Hunk practically shouted, getting their wrists free. Without anything to hold him up, Keith collapsed into Hunk's waiting arms. "There you go, buddy. All better."

"I don't know. I think he was planning on raping Keith too, but Keith wouldn't look at him or something so he settled on electrocuting his head again?"

"Bastard," Hunk grumbled, lifting Keith into a bridal-carry.  "Put your arms around my neck, if you can, okay buddy?"

Keith nodded weakly, head lolling onto Hunk's chest. Lifting up his arm, Keith winced as he wrapped it around Hunk's neck.

"Can you walk?" Hunk asked Lance. Lance nodded, and took his own two steps, proving his point.

"Did you guys get Not-Shiro yet?"

"Yeah. Allura and Pidge managed to lock him into one of the pods we put Sendak in. His arms are tied down."

"Good," Lance muttered, hand rubbing his hurt side. "Is everyone else okay?"

Hunk nodded. "Pidge probably has a few bruises, but she's good. Allura's a freaking beast when she fights. She literally knocked him onto his ass then threw him into the pod."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Oh! And he said his name was Kuron, not Shiro. No idea what that means, but whatever."

Lance nodded.

The rest of the trip there was in silence, save for when Hunk asked Lance if he was okay.

Keith had passed out at some point, arms falling from Hunk's neck and into his lap.

"Hunk! ...n't go... bay! Kur... there!... free!" Pidge's voice came over the comms, surrounded by static.

"What's going on?" Lance asked, stopping in front of the med bay. He placed his hand on the pad, waiting for the door to open.

"I.. I don't know. Pidge said something, but it was cut off from static," Hunk furrowed his brows, adjusting his grip on Keith. Keith groaned, head lolling from his chest to his forearm, where it hung limply.

Lance frowned, eyes narrowing in thought.

The door beeped, opening half a second later.

Lance entered the room behind Hunk.

Someone started clapping slowly.

"Well done! You've managed to free the idiots!" Kuron grinned sadistically.

Hunk practically growled.

Hunk wasn't one to fight first- he was more of a kind guy who you could talk to and not receive any form of judgement. It was different when you hurt one of his friends. He became really protective, and would kill the bastard who hurt them. If you hurt two of his friends, and managed to knock out someone who Hunk saw as invincible, well, you'd be begging for mercy.

"Lance," he muttered, "stay with Keith."

Hunk backed up, still facing Kuron, until he bumped into a wall, he set Keith down, letting him lean against it. It didn't do much, he ended up falling anyways, groaning when he collided with the ground.

He didn't stir.

This guy was going to die.

"Really, I just want to kill him," he pointed to Lance, who was crouching near Keith, rifle in hands. "And have sex with him," he pointed to the unconscious Keith, who was now slumped on Lance's side. Lance put a protective arm around his shoulders. "So, really, Hunk, you can avoid all of this. Just let me have them, and I won't hurt you."

Hunk hefted his cannon into his hands, firing with no mercy. 

Kuro dodged the lasers, moving with a speed Hunk had never seen before.

It didn't deter Hunk; he just shot where Kuron was  _going_ to be.

"Allura," he said into the comms, grunting as he moved the bayard. "Could use some help down here."

"O... way!"

Static.

Suddenly, Kuron growled, hissing as a blue laser hit his leg. 

Lance smirked, blowing the steam off of his gun.

He readied another shot, leveling the rifle on his knee, keeping his arm wrapped around Keith. 

"You," he growled, pointing a finger at Lance. "You are ready to die."

Kuron lunged at Hunk, who was too slow to hit him with the cannon, knocking him off his feet.

He raised his glowing Galran hand, prepared to strike-

Something knocked him off.

* * *

When Keith woke up, he was immediately aware of the warmth around his shoulders.

He liked it.

It was warm.

He was cold.

He snuggled closer-

"You," Not-Shiro (Hunk had called him Kuron), growled. "You are ready to die."

Someone let out a pained yelp, and Keith's eyes shot open.

Someone was getting hurt.

Keith jumped to his feet, ignoring the stab of pain that coursed through his body. He shoved himself into Kuron's side, knocking him off of a yellow blur.

Kuron managed to wrap an arm around his waist, keeping him close, in a painful grip, as he rolled across the floor.

When they finally stopped, Keith was beneath Kuron, barely coherent, while Kuron grinned maniacally above him, one hand on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his neck. The Galran hand was wrapped around his neck, preventing air from entering his body.

It didn't help that he was burning his throat.

He couldn't scream.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, unable to move his arms. One was pinned from Kuron, the other he couldn't move.

Kuron let go of his shoulder, squeezing his throat tighter when he moved his arm to pulling at the hand around his neck, moving his human hand down to his lower half.

His hand cupped his ass, and he groped it painfully tight.

Keith tried to gasp in pain, but he couldn't- not with no air-

Kuron went limp above him, falling on top of his already damaged body.

A steady stream of blood coming from the middle of his back.

Lance had a solemn expression, rifle still raised and steaming.

Allura was hauling Kuron off of him, putting him over her shoulder and walking away- probably to the air locks.

Keith laid there, regaining his breath, when Lance's bayard clattered to the ground. He was on his knees beside Keith, placing something over his waist.

He took a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry- sorry, you're bleeding there and I need to put pressure on it-"

 _Huh_ , Keith thought sleepily, _Lance's hands are warm._

"Y...you're hands... a-are w'rm..."

"Fuck- you're freezing- Coran, is the pod ready?!" Lance screamed.

"Two more ticks! Get him in th..."

Keith didn't hear the rest. 

He blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short and took so long- i'm currently focused on part 6 of my main one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its short, also sorry for the long update  
> enjoY!  
> (ps, i have no idea how spine injuries work)

Coldness envelopes him, chilling him to the bones.

He tried to open his eyes, only to find them glued shut.

He tried to move his arms, anything, only to find them held in place by an unmoveable force.

He tried to breathe- He choked on nothing, trying so hard to breathe-

Suddenly, all of it was gone. He was falling forwards, ready to crash onto the ground. He managed to open his eyes right before he hit the floor-

Warm hands grabbed him around the waist and chest, pulling him into someone's chest.Keith blinked sluggishly, tiredly wrapping his arms around the person's lower back and ducking his head into the crook of their neck. The person was shaking lightly, hands tightening in the fabric of his shirt.

"I- I th-thought y-you die-died," the person, Keith realized, was crying into his shoulder. 

He didn't know who it was, but he didn't really care. After the whole mess with Kuron-

Keith gasped and flinched, shoving the person away from him, memories surfacing from the other day (he vaguely noticed that his legs were shaking under the weight of holding his weight, but he hardly noticed it).His hand shot up to his shoulder, feeling for any sort of pain. When he felt nothing, confusion, mixed with panic, settled over him. He moved his hand to where he vaguely remembered Kuron... impaling him? He didn't really know what Kuron did, other than put his hand there when they were rolling around, and the end result was a cut and blood. 

"What... what..?" Keith murmured, pulling at the white bodysuit that had been put on him. 

"Keith?" Lance called hesitantly, arm still hovering where it was wrapped around Keith.

"This... this isn't right..." Keith muttered again, narrowing his eyes as he pulled at the collar of the suit.

"Hey, Keith," Lance was walking towards him, but Keith hardly noticed it. All of his attention was focused on where there should be a giant cut on his abdomen- "The pod fixed it," Lance said, though it sounded distant, as if he were a thousand miles away, when really, he was a few feet in front of him. "Keith? Are you okay?" He stopped when they were close enough that he could feel Lance's body heat. Again.

Keith's legs felt numb, and his back was hurting like a motherfucker. In short, no. Keith was not okay. "Did... Was my spine fucked up?" Keith mumbled, letting go of the collar, and lifting his head to look Lance in the eye. Lance looked at the floor. 

"Lance, was my sp-" Keith's knees  buckled before he could finish his sentence, arms instinctively reaching out for something, anything- His hands found purchase on the front of Lance's jacket, while Lance's were on his lower back and shoulders. 

"Let's... let's sit down, 'kay?" Keith snorted; not like he had a choice.

Lance guided him towards the floor, his legs still out of use. Lance sat down with his legs crossed beneath him, while Keith's legs were sprawled out in front of them. He couldn't move his legs anymore. 

Lance stared at his hands, not meeting Keith's gaze.

"Lance..?"

"Right," Lance breathed deeply. "Right, okay. Sorry, it was just... Yeah. Okay," He took another deep breath, looking Keith in the eye. "When Kuron impaled you, or whatever the fuck he did, he... he grabbed your spine, Keith."

"I- what?" Keith subconsciously rubbed his back.

"He... he grabbed it, Keith," Lance rubbed his eyes harshly. "His hand... it... I still don't really know what he did, but he grabbed it, and- and he moved it," when Lance brought his hands back, Keith saw that those beautiful blue eyes were watering. "I thought you d-died, Keith. He- he broke your spine, by moving it? I- I don't know, but- but your breathing stopped, and- and your heart stopped beating-"

Keith took Lance's wrist and placed it over his chest. Lance looked away from his lap and into Keith's eyes, a confused expression on his face. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel- what are you talking about?"

"Do. You. Feel. That."

"I-" Keith could pinpoint the exact moment realization hit him, "Yes," he breathed. "I can."

"I'm alive," Keith said slowly, not letting go of Lance's wrist. "I'm alive, and I'm okay, and fuck, I may not be able to walk again, but I don't fucking care. I'm alive, Lance," Fuck, Keith could feel his own eyes watering. He sniffled, hoping to forced down the tears. "I- I'm o-okay-" he rubbed at his eyes, forcing himself to breathe. "I- I-m-"

And once again, Keith was wrapped up in Lance's arms. 

"Hey," Lance said, and Keith was surprised that it didn't waver, even though he was crying too. "It's okay," he said soothingly, rubbing circles on his back in a calming, soothing matter. Not that he'd ever admit it to Lance, but it helped. A bit. Keith let out a strangled sob, hands gripping the front of Lance's jacket. "I know I'm a fucking hippo crate," Keith snorted despite himself. "Fuck you, hippo crate sounds better than hypocrite."

"It d-does," Keith agreed, letting out a wet laugh.

"Anyways, I know I'm a fucking hippo crate," He repeated, and Keith had to choke down the laugh building up in his chest, "But you're okay."

Keith buried his face in Lance's shoulder. Was he? Was he okay? He couldn't walk, which meant he wouldn't be able to pilot Red, because he wouldn't be able to get to her fucking hangar-

"I can hear you thinking. Stop that," he lightly slapped Keith's back. "Pidge is already working on something to help you walk, and Coran says after a few months of physical therapy, more or less, you should be able to walk fine. Maybe with the occasional stab of pain."

"B-but Lance-"

"Nope. No buts."

Keith sighed, breathing in Lance's vanilla-y, ocean scent.

"Did you just _smell_ me?" Lance asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Yup," Keith said, with no shame, whatsoever. Fuck the Universe, if he loved someone, he was going to fuck(well, that too,)ing smell them. "Vanilla and the ocean."

"Mm," Lance hummed, rubbing Keith's back. "You smell like cinnamon. And honey. Kind of a mix, I guess. And your mullet is really pretty, especially on you, even for a look that went out _centuries_ ago," What? What was Lance saying? "and even though I mock your jacket-"

"My mom gave me it," Keith mumbled, not loud enough for Lance to hear. He hoped.

"I do like it, especially on you," Lance pulled away slightly, trying to look Keith in the eye. Keith did the same. "Do you- Are you getting my point, here?"

"Um," Keith shook his head. Maybe? "No."

Lance groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Say what?"

Lance groaned again, grabbing Keith's shoulders. He shook him, nearly making him fall down the stairs. "I. like. you," Lance's face turned a dark shade of red, but he continued. "A lot. Like, a lot. I want to-"

Keith pulled him down by the collar of his jacket, shutting him up by putting his lips on Lance's. "I like you too," Keith said, pulling away from the very chaste kiss.

"Then get back in here, dumbass."

This time, Lance pulled Keith in.

In that moment, Keith knew he fell into the pit filled with Lance and love.

And he fell hard.

Literally.

("I'm-" he laughed. "I'm sorry?" "Fuck you! That was my nose!")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha. sorry it was short.  
> here's how it actually ends;  
> kuron gets killed and ejected into space  
> shiro comes back from the astral plane  
> pidge develops a doohickey that helps keith walk  
> keith and lance are dating  
> hunk makes them food for anniversaries  
> coran helps keith with therapy, but lance physically helps him.  
> and is very touchy about it.  
> allura is still pissed that he's galra oops  
> SORRY THAT ITS REALLY SHORT AND RUSHED, I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET IT OVER WITH SO I COULD FINISH THE OTHERS AND WORK ON MY TWO MAIN ONES ( and a draft that's going to be awesome i can assure you--)  
> when i finish the other ones, i will be working on shattering keith and the space mall chronicles.  
> when the space mall one is done for good (it's not three chapters i just called it that) i might come back and fix that ending, or turn this into a lil series.  
> with two parts only.  
> BYE, SORRYFOR THE LENGTH, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED, HOPED YOU ENOYED

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO FUCKING SORRY BUT KURON ISNT DONE WITH THEM??


End file.
